


He didn't!

by Sille92



Series: Challenges I'm participating in [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 200 episode celebration, Jared being Jared, Multi, there will be revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: You are watching some interview videos from Jared and Gen when you’re home alone.





	He didn't!

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of forgot that Odette wasn't born yet as the 200 Episode was aired. Please just pretend that they had all the kids a bit early okay? And I’m so in love with this pairing. There is more to come! Thanks to @tngrayson for beta reading and thanks to @atc74 for organizing the challenge.

You were sitting at your desk in your room at the Padalecki house. Before you moved in with the family you insisted on your own room. You wanted to be able to have your own space in case you needed it. It was nice to share the house with Jared, Gen and the kids, but sometimes you needed time for yourself. Your partners agreed with you on the condition that you would spent the nights together with them in the master bedroom, which was not a problem for you.

 

The house was empty at the moment save for you. Tom and Shep were at the park with the Ackles and Odette was with Jared and Gen grocery shopping. The perfect moment to have some quality time with your laptop. The party for the 200th episode of Supernatural was a few days ago and you couldn’t wait to watch some videos of Gen and Jared. 

 

You eagerly clicked on the first interview and were not disappointed. They both looked so good that night. Gen was shining and Jared imitated the sun with his smile. These were the people you decided to spend your life with, and you were lucky that they wanted to spend theirs with you.

 

You clicked on one video after the other because you couldn’t get enough of those two. The fact that you weren’t there to share this moment with them didn’t even cross your mind.

 

One interview especially caught your attention. One of the interviewers asked Jared if he was the one with the balls in the family or if it was Gen. He laid one of his fingers against his lips in a silencing gesture and then proceed to point at Gen who was giving an interview next to him. 

 

When the camera was on him again he pointed at himself and whispered “Me”. Then he made a zipping motion above his lips to imply that they shouldn’t rat him out.

You shook your head, smiling. Typical Jared. Everybody knew that Gen was the one with the balls in this family. 

Suddenly, two arms wound their way around your chest from behind and a chin laid itself on your shoulder. “What are you watching, Y/N?”

“Hello to you too,Gen,” you chuckled and pressed your cheek against hers. “Back already?”

“Odette was getting cranky do we came home early,” she explained. “But don’t change the subject. What are you watching?”

You chuckled again. Your girlfriend was stubborn and not easily distracted. Something you secretly loved about her.

“Just some interviews from the 200th Episode Party last week,” you finally answered.

You didn’t need to look at Gen’s face to know that she was frowning. You knew what she was thinking.

“I’m not mad or sad that I couldn't be with you, even though I would have wanted too. We talked about this.”

She sighed. “I still think that this would have been the best opportunity to introduce you to the world.”

You smiled sadly and turned your head to give her a kiss on the cheek. “I know, but there are only a few months left until our planned coming out.”

She pressed her face into your neck and inhaled your scent. “You’re right. And then everyone can the how happy you make us,” she whispered and kissed your temple.

You sensed that she was still unhappy about it and decided to cheer her up. Nothing was better than the interview you found a few minutes ago.

“Have you looked at any of the interviews from the party?” you asked and guided her around and into your lap.

“Not yet. Why? What have you found?” Gen laid one of her arms around your neck to sit sideways on your thighs.

You giggled to yourself as you played the video again.

“He didn’t!” Gen exclaimed after the video ended. “He is so in for it!”

You laughed and hugged her to you. “Don’t be too hard on him alright? Please leave something for me.” you giggled and you could feel her laughing too.

“Don’t worry. I won’t be too hard on him. The kids need their father after all.” she chuckled.

“That’s all I’m asking.” You tilted you head in her direction and she leaned down to kiss you. 

“Thank you,” she breathed after you broke apart.

“Always,” you whispered back as she leaned her forehead against yours.

“Gen? Y/N?” you could hear Jared calling in the distance.

“In here!” you yelled back and Gen got up from your lap.

“Not a word,” she warned you smirking.

“My lips are sealed,” you laughed and nodded. Jared won’t know what hit him.

The End


End file.
